


Candy Hearts

by YukiRiikus_Reading_Room



Series: Many Shades of Sabriel [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Candy Hearts, Declarations Of Love, Dominant Gabriel, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Love, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 14:16:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiRiikus_Reading_Room/pseuds/YukiRiikus_Reading_Room
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sam tells Gabriel that he doesn't like Valentine's Day, the archangel becomes determined to change his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy Hearts

“How can anyone hate Valentine’s day?” 

Sam looked up from his laptop where he’d been doing research, raising an eyebrow at the angel currently sprawled across his bed looking bored.  Across the room Castiel was sitting on the windowsill beside Dean, who was attempting to explain to him the mechanics of driving without actually risking something happening to the Impala, neither of them paying the slightest bit of attention to the ridiculous conversation taking place on Sam’s side of the room.

Good.  He liked it better that way.

“I just think its a stupid holiday, that’s all.”  Sam shrugged, looking back down at his screen.  The archangel huffed, shoving his face into the comforter to muffle his whines of discomfort.

“You’re such a freak Sammich.”  He said affectionately, turning his had to look at the surprisingly affection driving lesson the other angel was getting.  “I bet even your brother - the one night stand king - likes Valentine’s Day.”

“Hey Dean, help me out here?”  Sam called, his brother looking up from the invisible steering wheel he’d just been holding.  “Isn’t Valentine’s Day a stupid holiday?”

“Are you kidding?  I love good old V-Day!”  Dean grinned, throwing an arm around Castiel.  The angel immediately suction cupped up against him, practically purring as Dean’s hand began rubbing small circles just above one of his shoulder blades.  “I mean, its pretty much a culmination of all my favorite things.”

“What, a lot of desperate girls looking to get laid to prove their not alone?”  Sam snapped back, arching an eyebrow when his brother shook his head.

“As awesome as that is, no.  Not that it didn’t used to be a bonus,” he grinned, the unspoken ‘that was before I got with Cas’ heavily implied as the two shared a quick kiss.  Turning back to Sam he grinned again.  “C’mon, its a holiday with candy and sex.  What’s better than that?”

“For once, we actually agree about something Dean-o.”  Gabriel laughed, pulling a bag of candy hearts out of his pocket and opening them thoughtfully.  Looking back at Castiel he stared intently, both of them caught in a wordless conversation.  Sam had caught them doing it before, but it had never bothered him the way it was now - it could only mean the archangel was up to something devious. 

“Can we go for a drive?  I might learn quicker if I watch you drive than if we sit here and you try to explain it to me.”  Castiel said in a low voice that seemed to promise if Dean was a good teacher he could be talked into some backseat action, Dean immediately grabbing his keys telling Sammy they’d be back later.

Gabriel didn’t make a move until the door was shut behind them, snapping his fingers so the door locked.  Sam shut the laptop with a sigh, figuring this could only be going in one direction.

“How set are you about this Valentine’s day hatred of yours?”  The archangel asked, Sam raising an eyebrow at him as he crawled across the bed towards him. 

“I might be able to be persuaded.”

“Good enough for me.”

Gabriel pulled him into a kiss as he pressed him down into the mattress, quickly covering Sam’s body with his own.  The hunter quickly tangled in hands in the others hair, pleased with the heavy groan he got in response.  Their hips crushed together, both of them craving friction.  As Sam’s tongue dipped into Gabriel’s mouth he moaned, surprised to taste sugar there.

As he flipped them over, grinding his hips down into Gabriel’s in the way he knew stole his breath away, he saw Gabriel reach for the bag of candy hears popping a few more into his mouth, a mischievous look in his eyes.  Leaning down he claimed the angel’s mouth again, the hearts dissolving between their tongues as Gabriel pushed Sam’s jacket from his shoulders. 

It was a rare moment when the archangel had enough patience to do things the slow way rather than just snap his fingers so they’d both be naked, ready to pounce on one another. Sam smiled as Gabriel started to undo the buttons of his shirt, placing a kiss to his chest as each fell away.

“Valentine’s Day is very sacred, traditionally.”  Gabriel whispered against his skin, his fingers feather light as they explored the expanse of chest under him as he flipped and pinned Sam to the bed.  Sam bit back a groan, the light touches pure torture after how heated their previous kisses had been.  “When I tell you I want to celebrate it with you, that means something.  In all my years on Earth, I’ve never actually shared that day with anyone.”

“Never?”  Sam asked, looking up at the angel skeptically.  He found totally honesty on the face above him, and nothing but love in his eyes as they stared at one another. 

“No one’s ever felt important enough for me to bother with it.  I didn’t really DATE before you, Sam Winchester.  You’re my first relationship.”  He chuckled, running his fingers down Sam’s chest making him shiver.  It was excruciating to have Gabriel straddling his hips without doing anything, barely touching him, a promise that there was more to come but that he had to be patient enough to get there.  “When I tell you I want to spend Valentine’s with you, it means I want to take the time to cherish you.  I want to go slow, to do things the human way.  At the end of the day, I want you to know that you’re loved.”

“Gabriel…”  Reaching up he took the angel’s face in his hands, pulling him down into a slow, tender kiss.  “You’re a manipulative jerk, you know that?”

“While that’s true, it doesn’t make what I just said a lie.”  He laughed low in his throat, pressing a kiss to Sam’s shoulder.  “Its all true.  If it just so happens to get me my way, well…”

“Jerk.”  Sam grinned, flipping them over again.  “Alright, you win.  We’ll go out tomorrow for Valentine’s day, I promise.”

“You won’t regret this, I promise.”  Gabriel grinned, for a moment glowing with happiness to the point that even Sam had to admit he looked absolutely radiant. 

“Now that that’s settled.”  Sam grinned, rolling his hips in a way that made the angel buck up under him breathlessly. “We can do things the slow, tender way tomorrow.  But today…”

“Say no more.”  Gabriel grinned, snapping their clothes away.

The bag of candy hearts fell forgotten to the floor. 


End file.
